


One Thing Leads To Another

by Bex90



Series: Mickey and Ian: A D/s Relationship [2]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey tries to talk to Ian about quitting his job</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing Leads To Another

**Author's Note:**

> This took a whole different direction than I intended. It's my first real attempt at writing full on smut. Hopefully it's ok
> 
> I also really dislike the title but it had to have one. If anyone has any other ideas, please let me know!

Mickey sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face as he finished the cigarette between his fingers. The last place he wanted to be on a Tuesday night was fucking BoysTown, but apparently Ian couldn’t take for an answer when it came him working at the FairyTale. They’d fought countless times about Ian quitting his job but it always came down to the same this. They needed the money and Ian wanted to be contributing.  
“I’m not a fucking kept boy Mickey!” The redhead head had yelled with angry tears in his eyes. Mickey was more than willing to let him be just than for a while if there was something Ian wanted to work towards. Mickey hated that Ian thought his only and best option was that damn club.  
For the first time in their lives they were comfortable. Money was no longer as tight was it was when they were growing up. They could afford for Ian to take a few months off. Mickey had even gone as far as to show Ian his calculations in the hope that it’d change the younger man’s mind. But Ian just refused to see it.  
“I may be your sub, Mick, but I sure as hell ain’t your fucking slave” Ian had said before storming out that earlier that night. Mickey stewed for a few hours before pulling on a pair of tight black jeans, a simple white tee and a well-worn leather jacket before heading down to BoysTown.  
He dropped Ian’s stage name to gain few and immediate entry to the FairyTale and made a beeline for the bar. Mickey was pleasantly surprised to see Ian behind the counter instead of on his usual platform. Ian didn’t notice him straight away and visibly stiffened when he finally did.  
“Hey” Mickey said when Ian wandered over, a dark towel slung over his shoulder.  
“What are you doing here Mick?” Ian sighed, leaning across the bar so their conversation was a little more private.  
“I don’t like fighting with you” the older man said simply.  
“And who’s fault is that?” Ian spat.  
“Hey, watch it” Mickey’s eyes flashed with warning. Ian instantly dropped his gaze. Mickey sighed and reached over to pull one of Ian’s hands to him, lacing their fingers together.  
“I don’t like fighting with you either” Ian amended, lifting his gaze slowly.  
“Why’re you tending bar? What happened to the dancing?” Mickey asked after a few minutes’ silence. Ian reached for a glass and filled it with tap beer and placed it in front of his Dom before answering. “I’m not dancing anymore”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mickey sighed. “Why the hell were we fighting about it earlier?”  
“You don’t like my job, I didn’t see the point” Ian replied, shrugging.  
“Fucking hell Ian, seriously?” Mickey pinched at the bridge of his nose. “I just want more for you Ian”  
That stopped Ian in his tracks. It was the last thing he expected Mickey to say.  
“What are you talking about?” Ian asked as the crowd grew around them.  
“Go back to work, we’ll talk about this later” Mickey waved Ian off as he sipped at his beer.  
“Mick –”  
“Ian, go back to work. I’ll be here when you finish” Mickey’s voice changed and Ian knew better than to argue further. The redhead refilled his Dom’s beer before heading to the other end of the bar to serve more customers.  
“What did you mean by you want more for me?” Ian asked hours later as they wandered the few short blocks back to their apartment.  
“Do you really want to be dancing or tending bar more the rest of your life?” Mickey countered.  
“I guess not but it’s not something I’ve given a whole lot of thought” Ian replied.  
“Maybe it’s time you did” Mickey said. “There’s gotta be something”  
“If I say I’ll consider it, can we stop talking about it?” Ian stopped in the middle of the path and pulled Mickey close. They kissed lazily for a few minutes before Mickey pulled away and pinned Ian’s hands to his side.  
“You’re gonna get naked as soon as we get home, got it?” the older man growled in hungrily in Ian’s ear, nibbling on his ear lobe.  
“Yes Sir” Ian stammered. “Please tell me more”  
“You’re gonna get on your hands and knees and crawl into the bedroom. I want to see you shake that ass for me” Mickey continued as he grabbed at Ian’s ass.  
“Anything else, Sir?” Ian moaned, his dick hardening in his jeans.  
“You’re gonna present that ass for me and I’m gonna shove the largest fucking vibrator we have up there before fucking you deep into the mattress” Mickey replied.  
“Can you tie me up Sir?” Ian asked, moaning as Mickey slipped his hand round to roughly grope at the redhead’s groin.  
“Tell me how you want to be tied up” Mickey whispered hotly in Ian’s ear.  
“Hands behind my back, legs spread wide” Ian stuttered as Mickey continued to rub his groin.  
“That can be arranged” Mickey growled before abruptly pushed Ian away and sauntering down the street, leaving Ian bereft and making jog to catch up with him.  
Ian was shedding his clothing as Mickey unlocked their front door at an excruciatingly slow pace.  
“Stay” Mickey ordered as he stepped into the apartment and disappeared down the short hall. Ian glanced up and down the corridor as he waited for permission to enter their apartment. As worried as he was for someone to see him in this state, he was also incredibly turned on.  
“You can come in” Mickey called from somewhere in the apartment. The redhead could tell by the tone of his Dom’s voice he was enjoying this. It made Ian even harder. Ian stepped into the apartment and was quick to close the front door before shedding his remaining clothes. He dumped his clothes in a pile in the corner before dropping to his knees. Mickey appeared at the end of the hall and watched as Ian crawled over to him. Ian made sure to move his hips in an exaggerated manner. He looked up at Mickey to see the older man smirking.  
“Stop” Mickey said suddenly. Ian sat back on his heels and looked up at Mickey expectantly.  
“What’s that?” Mickey pointed to the pile of clothes near the front door.  
“My clothes Sir” Ian replied.  
“I told you to take them off, not leave them by the fucking door. Go get them and put them in the laundry” Mickey sighed. Ian was quick to comply and within two minutes he was back kneeling at Mickey’s now bare feet.  
“That’s better” Mickey smiled as he ran a hand through Ian’s hair and down the side of his face. Ian closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, humming happily.  
“Get up on the bed, ass facing me” Mickey ordered, pulling away.  
“Yes Sir” Ian scampered across the carpet and jumped up onto their bed.  
“Fuck I love this ass” Mickey said as he ran his hands all over Ian’s pale behind and lower back, giving it a few open palm slaps along the way. He then ran a finger over Ian’s sensitive, puckered hole, causing the redhead to shiver. Mickey ran his hand down his sub’s back and pushed down between his shoulder blades, causing Ian to face plant into the covers. He reached over into the draws next to the bed and pulled out a well-used bottle of lube, a large silicon vibrator and several lengths of soft rope.  
“Hands”  
Ian shivered in excitement was he clasped his hands behind his back as Mickey tied them together.  
“Colour?”  
“Green”  
“Good” Mickey lubed up the vibrator generously before running the tip between Ian’s cheeks and teased his entrance. Ian moaned dirtily as Mickey pushed the vibrator in further. Once the vibrator was all the way in Mickey turned it on to the slowest setting, eliciting a guttural moan from the redhead. He then flipped Ian onto his back and climbed onto the bed so he was straddling Ian.  
“You look so fucking hot” Mickey whispered hotly before ducking down to connect their lips. Ian moaned into the kiss as Mickey turned the vibrator up a setting.  
“Please fuck me sir” Ian groaned as Mickey sucked a hickey onto his skin.  
“Not yet” Mickey said as he let a few drops of lube fall into his hand before wrapping it around Ian’s leaking dick. “How does that feel?”  
“So fucking good” Ian moaned as he tried to buck up into Mickey’s stationary hand. With his free hand, Mickey reached for the remote and turned the vibrator up again, causing Ian yelp.  
“Gonna come soon” Ian panted as Mickey picked up the pace with his hand.  
“Already?” The older man scoffed, stilling his hand. “Do you think you could get off on the vibrator alone?” Mickey pulled his hand away altogether and Ian groaned at the loss.  
“I think so” Ian replied eventually and Mickey turned the vibrator up again. Mickey pulled his own clothes off as he watched his sub writhe around on the bed in front of him, his own dick painfully hard.  
“So fucking hot” Mickey moaned as his wrapped a hand around his dick.  
“Can I?” Ian asked, staring longingly at Mickey’s hard dick. Mickey smirked as he moved to straddle Ian again and put his dick in the redhead’s mouth. It didn’t take long for the two of them to come, Ian experiencing his first anal orgasm. Mickey was quick to switch off the vibrator, but not to remove it has they both recovered.  
“Holy shit” Ian panted as he rolled awkwardly onto his side to face Mickey.  
“Yeah” Mickey replied, smiling. “It’s pretty awesome, hey?”  
Once they’d both caught their breath Mickey removed the vibrator from Ian’s ass and untied his hands. They didn’t have enough energy for a shower so they just moved under the covers and Ian snuggled into Mickey’s chest. Both men were asleep in record time.


End file.
